


Sharing

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: all I want to see is fluffiness where one of them takes a jacket or something of theirs and wraps it around the other person. I don't know, it's just really intimate to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysoulandshield](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mysoulandshield).



It is night in the city, and Jim had insisted that Spock accompany him to a drinking establishment before the end of their shore leave. It is the closest they ever get to a "date" in the conventional sense of the term, and Spock does not begrudge his bondmate this normal Human interaction.

The planet is not cold, by Human standards, but Spock finds that his body is engaging in the muscular contractions Humans call shivering. Spock focuses for a moment and the movements cease, but he is still uncomfortably chilled in his civilian clothes. But the bar is only 7.56 meters away, so he will not suffer unduly.

Suddenly, there is an a slight weight on his shoulders, and he is encased in the synthcotton lining and artificial animal hide of Jim's leather jacket. His entire upper body is now covered with this wind-blocking layer, the breadth of Jim's shoulders compensating for the length of Spock's torso. The item is warm from Jim's own body heat, and Spock feels a flutter in his side. Emotional, but not one that needs to be repressed.

"You looked cold," Jim whispers in his ear, embracing him over the jacket for a moment before releasing him.

"Nemaiyo," Spock says, thanking him. He brushes two fingers over Jim's hand, hidden by the fall of the jacket's sleeve, and then they continue down the street to the bar.


End file.
